Smart devices with screens are playing a more and more important role in peoples' lives. However, due to its fragility, a screen will crack when it is subjected to an excessive pressure. As a result, a user's smart device cannot be used and the user is hindered from handling matters using the smart device, thus not only causing economic loss to the user but also wasting the user's time.